danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אלמו (סרט)
thumb|ימין העלילה: דרמה היסטורית המפרטת את המהפכה טקסס 1835-1836 לפני, במהלך, ואחרי המצור המפורסם של אלאמו (23 פברואר - 6 מרס, 1836) שבו 183 הטקסנים (טקסנים שנולד באמריקה) וTejanos (נולד ב-מקסיקני טקסנים) בפיקודו של קולונל טראוויס, יחד עם דייבי קרוקט וג'ים בואי, היו נצור במשימה נטושה מחוץ סן אנטוניו על ידי צבא מקסיקני של כמעט 2,000 אנשים בפיקודו האישי של הדיקטטור של מקסיקו, הכללית סנטה אנה, כמו גם המפרט את הקרב של San Jacinto (21 אפריל 1836) שבו צבא סמרטוט התג של הגנרל סאם יוסטון של הטקסנים לקח על והביס את צבאו של סנטה אנה שהוביל לindepedence של טקסס. נכתב על ידי מתיו Patay Historical drama detailing the 1835-36 Texas revolution before, during, and after the famous siege of the Alamo (February 23-March 6, 1836) where 183 Texans (American-born Texans) and Tejanos (Mexican-born Texans) commanded by Colonel Travis, along with Davey Crockett and Jim Bowie, were besieged in an abandoned mission outside San Antonio by a Mexican army of nearly 2,000 men under the personal command of the dictator of Mexico, General Santa Anna, as well as detailing the Battle of San Jacinto (April 21, 1836) where General Sam Houston's rag-tag army of Texans took on and defeated Santa Anna's army which led to the indepedence of Texas. Written by Matthew Patay הסוגת הוגדר : Drama History War דירוג: Ratings: 6.0/10 from 14,948 users Metascore: 47/100 Reviews: 262 user | 107 critic | 38 from Metacritic.com הגבלת צפיה: Rated PG-13 for sustained intense battle sequences IMDb על קרב אלמו ראו ערך בויקיפדיה העברית קרב אלמו התרחש במאה ה־19 בין רפובליקת מקסיקו לבין כוחות המורדים הטקסנים במהלך המהפכה הטקסנית. הקרב התרחש במבצר אלמו בסן אנטוניו, טקסס (שנודע באותה תקופה כ"San Antonio de Béxar") בחודשים פברואר-מרץ של שנת 1836. הקרב היה חלק מהמהפכה הטקסנית לעצמאותה של טקסס, בין רפובליקת מקסיקו וכוחות המרד הטקסנים בסן אנטוניו. טקסס באותה עת הייתה חלק מרפובליקת מקסיקו, חלק ממלכות המשנה של ספרד החדשה, שקיבלה את עצמאותה מהשלטון הספרדי ב-1821. על הסרט מהויקיפדיה האנגלית אלאמו הוא סרט מלחמה אמריקאי 2004 על הקרב של אלאמו במהלך מהפכת טקסס.הסרט בבימויו של ג'ון לי הנקוק הטקסני, המיוצר על ידי רון הווארד, בריאן גרייזר, ומארק ג'ונסון, שהופץ על ידי תמונות Touchstone, ובכיכוב דניס קוויד כסאם יוסטון, בילי בוב תורנטון כמו דוד קרוקט, וג'ייסון פטריק כג'ים בואי. התסריט הוא זוכה להנקוק, ג'ון סיילס, סטיבן Gaghan, וסלי Bohem. בניגוד ל1960 הסרט הקודם, סרט 2,004 מנסה לתאר את הנקודות הפוליטיות מבט של שני הצדדים מקסיקניים וטקסנים; סנטה אנה היא דמות בולטת יותר.הסרט קיבל ביקורות מעורבות על ידי מבקרים. העלילה הסרט מתחיל מרס 1836 במדינת העיר Coahuila y Tejas של סן אנטוניו דה Bexar (כיום מרכז העיר סן אנטוניו במדינת טקסס שבארה), אתר של אלאמו, שבו גופותיהם של מגינים טקסאני ותוקפים מקסיקניים מפוזרות מעל המקסיקנית אלאמו.הסרט ואז מהבהב בחזרה לשנה קודם לכן. סם יוסטון (דניס קוויד) לומדת במסיבה שבה הוא מנסה לשכנע אנשים לעבור לטקסס. הוא נפגש עם דוד קרוקט (בילי בוב תורנטון), ניצח לאחרונה שוב לבחירות לקונגרס. יוסטון מסבירה לקרוקט שכעולה לטקסס, קרוקט יקבל 640 דונם (2.6 km2) מרובע על פי בחירתו שלו. קרוקט, בחיוך, בהדגשה שואל יוסטון אם רפובליקה חדשה זה הולכת צריך נשיא. בינתיים, בסן פליפה, טקסס, הממשלה הזמנית טקסס היא מפגש כדי לדון באיזו פעולה לנקוט לאחר הלכידה האחרונה על ידי הטקסנים של אלאמו וBexar מכוחות מקסיקניים בקרב הראשון של סן אנטוניו דה Bexar. טקסס לאחר שמרדה במקסיקו והנשיא שלה הדיקטטורי סנטה אנה, שמוביל צבא לכבוש מחדש את אלאמו באופן אישי, מפלגת המלחמה הטקסנית קוראת לצבא טקסס לעזוב Bexar, לחצות את הגבול למקסיקו ולהתעמת עם כוחות מקסיקניים בעיר של מטמורוס.מפלגת האופוזיציה מבקשת לבנות מחדש את הצבא הטקסני ולהקים ממשלה קבועה שיוכר על ידי מדינות אחרות בעולם.הממשלה הזמנית קולות מתוך סם יוסטון כמפקד צבא טקסס. בעוד שיש משקאות עם ג'ים בואי מאוחר יותר, יוסטון נגעלה אומרת בואי ללכת לסן אנטוניו ולהרוס את אלאמו. ויליאם Barret טראוויס (פטריק וילסון) גם הוא בסן פליפה, דיווח לחובה. האופי שלו הוא הקים במהירות כאדם שמבקש כבוד כקצין צבא במדים, סגן אלוף בצבא טקסס. סצנות interlaced להראות לו מתן גט לאשתו (לניאוף, נטישתו, ו" טיפול ברברי "), ומבקש להתחיל בחיים חדשים בטקסס.הזמנות הממשלה הזמנית טקסס לו לקחת פיקוד על אלאמו. שם הוא פוגש בקולונל ג'יימס ניל (ברנדון סמית), אשר מודיע לו כי טראוויס יהיה בפיקודו של הקבועים צבא טקסס בעוד ניל הוא משם בחופשה. טראוויס הוא נבהל כי הכוח הקטן של אלאמו לא יכול לעמוד בצבא המקסיקני ששמועה יש אלפי חיילים רגל, בתוספת הפרשים מקסיקניים האימתניים. שוב הוא שולח רוכב לספק טיעונו לתגבורת.כקבוצות קטנות של הטקסנים מגיעות, טראביס מפקח הכנות הגנה, בתקווה שמספיק תגבורת תגיע לפני ההתקפה בלתי נמנעת. קרוקט מגיע בסן אנטוניו, שבו הוא אומר לי קהל, "אמר להם אנשים שהם יכולים ללכת לעזאזל, אני הולך לטקסס". הוא אמר לו שהמגינים האחרים הם חסרי סבלנות לסנטה אנה להגיע עכשיו שקרוקט הוא על יד כדי להילחם לצדם שלקרוקט נבוך משיב, "הבנתי שהלחימה הסתיימה ... האם זה לא?" בפעם הראשונה בכל סרט על אלאמו או דוד קרוקט, צופה מוצג שאיפותיו הפוליטיות של קרוקט; רומז שאולי הכוונה העיקרית שלו לנסיעה לטקסס היה לחפש הזדמנויות חדשות יותר מאשר להצטרף למאבק לעצמאות טקסס ומרמז על כך שקרוקט נתפס באמצע ולא יכול לברוח. זה מוטל בספק מבחינה היסטורית: בעוד טנסי קרוקט עוזב עצר בכמה עיירות ונשא נאומים להזכיר עצמאות טקסס. יום 12 בנובמבר 1835, קרוקט ופמלייתו הגיעו בליטל רוק, ארקנסו.העיתונים המקומיים דיווחו כי מאות אנשים נהרו לעיירה כדי לקבל מבט על קרוקט, וקבוצה של אזרחים מובילים לשים על ארוחת ערב לכבודו באותו הלילה במלון ג'פריס. קרוקט דיבר "בעיקר לנושא עצמאות הטקסנית," כמו גם בפוליטיקה של וושינגטון. סנטה אנה מגיעה בקרוב בסן אנטוניו, להפתעתו הרבה של הלוחמים טקסאני, שלא ציפו לצבא המקסיקני להגיע עד סוף מרץ או בתחילת אפריל.הטקסנים לפרוש למתחם אלאמו למרות הפגיעות שלה, ולהתחיל ביצור זה כמיטב יכולתם. בתוך הכאוס טראביס כותב מכתבים מבקשים תגבורת. גברים רק כמה עשרות מגיעים להצטרף אליהם. הצבא של סנטה אנה מקיף את מתחם אלאמו והמצור מתחיל. בואי עוזב את אלאמו להיפגש עם מקסיקני הכללי מנואל Castrillon (Castulo Guerra) לדבר על דברים לפני עניינים לצאת מכלל שליטה; עם זאת, טראביס זועם יורה תותח 18 קילו על קיר דרום המערב, ובכך חיתוך הניסיון המאולתר של בואי הקצרה בדיפלומטיה. זה כמעט מסיים את ההזדמנות למנוע את ההתקפה המקסיקנית ובואו חוזר לספר טראוויס שסנט אנה הציעה כניעה בשיקול הדעת. טראביס מציע את כל בתוך אלאמו הזדמנות לעזוב. כמעט לאיש המגינים מחליטים להישאר ולהילחם עד הסוף. לפחות אישה אחת נותרה, הגב 'סוזנה דיקינסון (לורה קליפטון), שבעלה, סגן Almeron דיקינסון (סטיבן ברוטון), החליט להישאר. בואי נעשה debilitatingly חולה ומרותק למיטה הוא באחד הבניינים.ללילות כמה הבאים להקת הצבא המקסיקני סרנדות הטקסנים עם (גרון החריץ) "Degüello", ואחריו הפגזה ארטילרית של המתחם המוקף. משוכנע שהטקסנים לא יעזבו את אלאמו, סנטה אנה מזמינה דגל אות אדום כדם להיות מורם, הסימן ל" אין רבעון ".הדגל הוא גלוי גם למגינים של אלאמו, שיודעים את משמעותו. קרוקט, שנשאר ער כל הלילה, בודק את הקירות ומבחין צבא המקסיקני מתקרב.הטקסנים מתעוררים על ידי הזריקה הראשונה שלו ולהתחיל בריצה לעמדותיהם.הטקסנים גם לשמוע את קריאת הקרב של החיילים מקסיקניים: "! ויוה סנטה אנה" לאחר מאבק ממושך, אכזרי המקסיקנים, למרות נטילת אבדות כבדות, לפרוץ את החומה הצפונית של המשימה שבה טראביס הוא נהרג, נורה בראשו על ידי חייל מקסיקני צעיר.קבוצה קטנה של מהנדסים מקסיקניים, חמושה בגרזנים ובמוטות ברזל, תקיפה ולשבור את הדלתות וחלונות המוגפים של הקיר המערבי, ואילו אחר סופות קבוצה קטנות קיר הדרום מערבי.הטקסנים ששרדו כמה ליפול חזרה לבניינים, שבו הם הרגו את כל. תוקפים לגלות את בואי מרותקת למיטה בחדר שלו, שבו הוא יורה באקדחים שלו ומנסה להילחם עם הסכין שלו, אבל הוא bayonetted במהירות למוות. קרוקט הוא נלקח בשבי.במערכה אחרונה של התרסה, הוא לעג מציע להוביל סנטה אנה והצבא המקסיקני לסם יוסטון על מנת להבטיח את בטיחותם של ראשונים; הזמנות בגינם בכעס סנטה אנה קרוקט להיות מוצאת להורג. ימים לאחר מכן, לאחר ששמע שאלמו כבר נלקח, יוסטון, שוב בפיקודו של שרידי הצבא הטקסני, מזמינה נסיגה כללית מזרחה. הצבא שלו והמשפחות של רוב החיילים לברוח. הם נרדפו על ידי הצבא המקסיקני המנצח, בראשותו של סנטה אנה בטוחה. (הסטוריונים מכנים טיסה זו כמעט פאניקה "Runaway לגרד".) כמה שבועות לאחר מכן, יוסטון עוצרת נסיגתו הקרובה חסינטו נהר סן (צפוני לאתר העתידי של העיר יוסטון), שבו הוא מחליט להתמודד עם המקסיקנים בעמדה סופית. עם התמיכה של שני תותחים וקבוצה קטנה של הטקסנים רכובים ("Tejanos"), הצבא של יוסטון מפתיע את צבאו של סנטה אנה במנוחת הצהריים שלו. במהלך התבוסה הקצרה לאחר מכן (שנקרא על ידי המנצחים הקרב של San Jacinto), טבח הטקסנים הנקמן לפחות מאתיים חיילים מקסיקניים וללכוד הכללי סנטה אנה, שזהותו נמסרה כאשר אסירים מקסיקניים מגיבים לנוכחות שלו על ידי ביראת כבוד עולה להם רגליים. סנטה אנה נכנעה ליוסטון הפצועה, ובתמורה לחייו מסכימה להזמין את כל החיילים מקסיקניים לסגת מטקסס ולקבל עצמאות טקסנית.הסצנה האחרונה בסרט מראה את הרוח של קרוקט מנגנת בכינור שלו בחלק העליון של אלאמו ולאחר מכן מחפשת את באופק ההפקה הסרט נולד במקור על ידי Imagine Entertainment, עם רון הווארד בכיסא הבמאי והשותף בריאן גרייזר כמפיק. ראסל קרואו לוהק במקור כסאם יוסטון, אית'ן הוק כויליאם Barret טראוויס ובילי בוב תורנטון כמו דוד קרוקט. אבל היו חילוקי דעות כספיות ויצירתי בין תארו לעצמכם ודיסני, במיוחד עם הווארד רוצה תקציב 200 מיליון דולרים. עריכה דיסני דחה את ההצעות של תארו לעצמכם, וקרואו והוק עזבו את הפרויקט. דיסני בחר הבמאי ג'ון לי הנקוק ותקציב בין 95-107,000,000 $. ת'ורנטון נשאר עם הפרויקט כקרוקט, בעוד הווארד וגרייזר נזקפו כמפיקים. הסצנות החיצונית של הסרט נורו בטקסס, בין החודשים ינואר עד יוני 2003, בעיקר על Reimers Ranch, ליד אוסטין. כיוון האמנות של הסרט מתמקד בדיוק ומציאותי המסופר היסטוריים; למשל, חזית הקפלה של הנציגות אינה עקף עם "הגיבן" האייקונים, פרט אדריכלי הוסיף במהלך שנות שיקום לאחר הקרב. עריכה הסרט צולם ב2003 ומתוכנן לשחרור בחודש דצמבר של אותה שנה, אך נדחה לאפריל 2004. האמת ההיסטורית גורלו של קרוקט - תיאור גורלו של קרוקט הגיע מזכרונות שנכתבו כביכול על ידי קצין מקסיקני לשעבר חוסה אנריקה דה לה פנו, קצין בצבאו של סנטה אנה, שלחם במלחמה. זה היה הסרט הראשון שהראה קרוקט להורג כשבוי מלחמה; כל האחרים שמתוארים מותו כמתרחש במהלך הקרב. זה עורר ביקורת מחובבי אלאמו רבים וכמה היסטוריונים נתן הלגיטימציה המפוקפקת של חשבון זה ומקורותיו. 1 סט אלאמו - גרסתו של הנקוק הייתה התיימרה להיות מדויק ביותר של כל סרטי אלאמו, אבל חירויות פרשניות שונות נלקחו, כמו בניית גרסת אולפן ההסרטה של חזית כנסיית אלאמו קדימה 30 עד 40 רגליים (מ '12) יותר מאשר הקיים (ו מבנה כנראה נכון מבחינה היסטורית). עריכה לדברי אחד מהמאפיינים המיוחדים של גרסת DVD, הנקוק עשה את זה כדי להראות את קפלת אלאמו ועיצוב פנים של המצודה כולו במכה אחת. זה הסט הגדול והיקר ביותר שנבנה אי פעם בצפון אמריקה. הוא מגיע ב51 דונם. סכין של ג'ים בואי - הסכין של בואי הוא מצועצע וגדול מאוד, במוקדמות כshortsword על ידי כמה סטנדרטים. יש לו ידית עץ, והלהב נתמך גם על ידי גיבוי פליז הארכה כשני שלישים מcrossguard 4 אינץ 'ארוך עד לקצה.הלהב הוא כ -3 סנטימטרים באזור הרחב ביותר שלו. סצנות קרב - שני "הבקר קורא" לתוספות התקיימה משום שמעט מדי חיילים מקסיקניים דקים וכחושים היו זמינים בשיחה הראשונה. עריכה (בחורף 1,835-1,836, כאשר הצבא המקסיקני נע דרך אזורים מדבריים צפונה זמן קצר לפני חוצה את ריו בראבו (Rio Grande) לטקסס, זה סבל סופת שלגים בעוצמה נדירה, ומאות חיילים מקסיקניים שסבלו יותר מהמחלה הרגילה שלהם והרעב.) הסצנות המרכזיות של הסרט של ההתקפה המקסיקנית על אלאמו נעשו תחת קשה תנאי מזג אוויר: תוספות קרב זירת עמדו שעות ארוכות בגשם קר, מה שהופך סצנות מסוימות gruelingly מציאותיות. סם יוסטון ודייווי קרוקט - הכירו אחד את השני מהפעילות הפוליטית שלהם בבירה, במיוחד מהתנאים שלהם כחברים בקונגרס. קרוקט לאחרונה איבד את מועמדותו לכהונה רביעית בבית נבחרים האמריקאי. יוסטון ניצלה את המצב על ידי עידוד קרוקט להגיע לטקסס.אולם נשפים בוושינגטון שימשו כמיקום של פגישה קריטית בין שתיים. יותר מ 1 מיליון (ארה"ב) דולרים הוצאו על אוסף של נציג תלבושות מתוצרת אנגלית של תקופת בסביבות 1,825-1835.התלבושות כללו עשרות רבות של נשים ותלבושות הרשמיות של גברים: שמלות ריקוד רשמיות עצום; הלבשה תחתונה לנשים, כגון תחתוניות רבות קומות רבות חצאית ומחוכי שרוכים; שילב נעליים ומשאבות לנשים בגילים שונים; גברים של מעילים, מעילים, שכמיות, וסטים, נעליים, ומגפיים. תסרוקות ופאות לנשים וגברים כאחד היו מדויקות מבחינה היסטורית לשנה 1835, מועד הסצנות סלוניים. פרטים נכונים מבחינה היסטורית אחרים לתסרוקות של נשים כללו מצנפות של תחרה מעומלנת ועצם מלוטש, סיכות ראש עם ראשים משוכללים דקורטיביים, קשתות תחרה ומשי, וsnoods. סגנונות השיער של גברים היו אולי אפילו יותר מגוונים, הנעים בין קצץ באופן הדוק, קצוץ, או גלי; פרוע, ארוך רופף, או קפץ בעורף;ומראה שלבים שונים של התקרחות עם נכרי כגון בצורת פרסה להצגת תלתלים אפורים בצדדים ומאחור;וזקניהם של סוגים רבים. שונות - כאשר קרוקט משחק כינורו לקהל ראשון, השיר הוא "האזנה לזמיר", לא מורכב עד 1855, 19 שנים לאחר הנפילה של אלאמו. 2 הסרט מראה סם יוסטון לשלם עבור משקה עם מטבע שנשא דיוקנו של סנטה אנה; מטבעות כסף מקסיקניים של עידן שהראו כובע חירות. מלבד האימפריה הקצרה ימים של מקסימיליאן (1864-1867), ייצוגים אנושיים במחזור מטבעות מקסיקניים בין 1824-1905 היו אלגורית. קבלת הפנים הסרט קיבל ביקורות מעורבות.הסרט מחזיק דירוג 30% 'רקוב' על עגבניות רקובות, עם הקונצנזוס העיקרי הוא "יותר מדי קונבנציונלי וuninvolving להיות בלתי נשכח." 3 היא מחזיקה ציון Metacritic של 47 מתוך 100, המצביעה על ביקורות מעורבות או ממוצעת ". 4 וראייטי קרא לזה "חשבון היסטורי אמין אבל מדי פרוזאי של הפרק המפורסם ביותר ביצירתו של טקסס אמריקניזציה". 5 יוסטון כרוניקל נתן לסרט ציון "B", אומר הנקוק, שהנייר מציין הוא "Houstonian לשעבר", "מראה כבוד אם לא כבוד למורשת המיתית של המדינה שלו, אפילו בזמן שצופה בו מנקודת המבט מודרנית"; זה מציין "הצטברות לקרב ממושכת וטוקי, ולסיפור קלאסי של התרסה הרואית, אלאמו זה מרגיש מאופק יותר מאשר מלהיב. שוב, זה לא-win. כאשר הנקוק מספק היסטוריה, הפעולה והדרמה לשקוע למטה.וגם כאשר הוא צודק, הוא טועה, שכן היסטוריונים רבים כל כך לא מסכימים על מה שקרה באתר במה שהוא היום מרכז העיר סן אנטוניו. "6 בידור השבועי נתן לי" C + ", ואמר" המתונה, לא פוליטית, המלחמה של הנקוק דרמטיזציה הוא לעזאזל של 1,836 הקרב המפורסם שעיצב את העתיד של טקסס האמריקנית חופשית והעצמאית אינה כמעט בפלופ שהפטפוט מראש קשה ובלתי נמנע במיוחד הציע זה. (זה לא שיחת לאומנית לפטריוטיות של ג'ון ויין של 1,960 גרסה, או.) אבל אלאמו לא בהרמוניה לחוויה קולנועית יותר תהודה מהממוצע, גברית, pic מדוע-אנו-מאבק, או מתמזגת לתוך זעקה מרגשת לחופש ". 7 על פי רוג'ר אברט," חוכמה מקובלת בהוליווד היא שכל סרט בשם אלאמו חייב להיות פשטני ומלהיב, למרות שאנחנו כבר יודעים את כל המגינים נהרגו. (אם אנחנו לא יודעים את זה, אנחנו מגלים בסצנה הראשונה.) הנה סרט שלוכד את הבדידות ואימה של גברים שחיכו במשך שבועיים למה שהם מצפים למוות בטוח, וזה איכשהו מצליח לקחת אותם שמות מותג של התרבות הפופ כמו דייווי קרוקט וג'ים בואי וצורה אנושית לתת להם. "הוא נתן לסרט 3 וחצי כוכבים מתוך 4 8 הסרט היה כישלון בקופות מאסיבי. רווחים בסוף השבוע הראשונים היו רק בארה"ב 9.1 מיליון דולרים, ופתיחתו הייתה בצל שקם לתחיית הפסיון של ישו.הסרט שצולם בפחות מ -30 מיליון דולרי הרווח המקומי בארה"ב על ידי בחודש השני של שחרור; ברוטו זר בעולם היה מעט פחות מ 26 מיליון דולרים.אלאמו היה אחת פצצות הקופות הגדולות ביותר בכל הזמנים. 9 10 קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה היסטורית קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים